


pls date me

by whatif



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Social Media AU, bless sekai, don't even ask bc i have no idea, should i tag the chanbaek, yeah prob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatif/pseuds/whatif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you sent your favourite idol a really dumb reply to his most recent tweet and expected it to be ignored like the 2399402394 other comments, but it's 1:37am and you just rolled off your bed because not only did said idol like the tweet and follow you too, now there's also three unread messages from him sitting in your dms and ohmYGOD WHAT DO YOU DO WHAT THE HELL DO YOU DO</p>
            </blockquote>





	pls date me

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha what even is this

Twitter is great, Oh Sehun thinks as he scrolls through the seemingly endless tweets decorating his timeline.

It's currently 1:15am and the college student really has nothing better to do on a friday night than procrastinate sleep by browsing aimlessly on social media. He had clicked on the little blue bird after already wasting the previous hours saving edits on tumblr, hoping it would cure his boredom.

Honestly speaking Sehun didn't used to spend that much of time on his purely decorative, not that interesting personal twitter account. He thinks the few thousand followers he's managed to gain were entirely based on luck and maybe the fact that his semi-internet-famous best friend Park Chanyeol won't quit tagging him in daily update tweets on his life and the occassional blurry zoomed-in stalker pictures of Sehun from across the room (which the tall giant and his even more gigantuan train of followers seem to find particularly amusing).

So yeah, that makes Sehun kinda famous too. For doing nothing. He's lowkey a Kardashian.

Even though he still feels too awkward to interact with anybody who isn't Chanyeol, he does attempt to update his followers quite often with his witty one-liners and dry sarcastic humour. He's also begun to post about things that his grouchy roommate Kyungsoo does whenever he's mad (which is 97% of the time that Sehun's ever known the short, squishy, big-eyed junior) which his followers actually find thoroughly enjoyable and even hilarious, to his surprise.

He has to say truthfully that, whenever he  _does_ actually post a rare selfie of himself, it feels nice to have people compliment him and tell him that he's  _really good looking!!_ and the  _omg ur so cute_  and  _WOW ULZZANG_ comments does boost his confidence and make whatever shitty day he had been having a whole lot better.

The only other reason he has twitter is because - well, this is kind of embarrassing - it's also the only form of social media used by up and rising idol Kim Jongin, aka Kai.

Okay, Sehun is so  _not_ a fan. That's what he tried to convince everybody when he first laid eyes on the gorgeous dancer (in the form of a HD debut teaser picture, that is) but obviously that had dramatically failed when Chanyeol had barged into his room one day and found him with 40 tabs full info and pictures of the idol open in his browser, whilst also in the process of pre-ordering a deluxe edition of Kim Jongin's first debut album complete with a photocard and poster set.

After that particular incident, Sehun had decided to come out and open with his  ~~obsession~~ ~~~~love for the talented guy. He's not alone, with 10 million followers and growing, Kai was one of the most popular celebrities in Korea and internationally too. Sehun was literally only one of the metaphorical fish swimming in Kai's gigantic ocean. And he was okay with that, observing the guy of his dreams from a distance (through his phone screen).

A buzz from the device Sehun was holding startled him from his train of thought and he blinked owlishly at the bright screen. Curious, he thumbed down the bar on his phone and felt his heart skip a beat when his instant notifications showed that Kai had just tweeted. With the excitement of a kid at the carnival, Sehun eagerly pressed on the text and watched as the tweet expanded. 

 

 

 

**Kim Jongin @KaiOfficial**

just got home! hope everyone had a good day~

 

 

 

 

Mentally screeching at how absolutely  _adorable_ Kai looked, Sehun quickly scrolled down to the comment section, where hundreds of replies had already started popping onto the screen, with sweet comments telling Kai to  _rest well and drink lots of water!_ and majority of the remainder being the  _OMG PAPI!!_ types.

He thinks Jongin looks the most beautiful like this, barefaced and himself and so incredibly flawless without even trying. Sehun's fingers almost twitch with the urge to reach forward and stroke the guy's perfect face through the tempered glass. But he would really be stroking some pixels on a screen. And that would be weird.

Maybe because it was having to listen to his tiny Satan of a roommate snoring from the next room over for the last few hours that drove him into a delusional state or maybe it was just his own brain shutting down, on impulse, Sehun clicked open the camera button and took a quick selfie with his face perilously close to the camera, not even bothered to take off his reading glasses.

He's never actually replied to any of Kai's tweets but it's not like the guy will see it anyway with his millions of fans. So why not. Sehun knows his own followers will laugh when they see the tweet in the morning and know he was just taking stab at copying all the other overly excited fangirls, so for his own entertainment he sent his idol the selfie along with a caption that he would never actually mean for real in any lifetime.

 

 

 

 

**sehunnie @thehun**

@KaiOfficial oppa you look so good ㅠㅠ omg SARANGHAE~~ im so cute pls date me

 

 

After watching his reply disappear into the void of comments under Kai's original tweet, he locked his phone and wiggled out of his warm cocoon of a bed to make himself a mug of hot tea.

In the kitchen he had a good five minute giggle session to himself about what he had just posted and prayed to dear lord that Chanyeol wouldn't screenshot it in the morning and keep for future blackmailing material. Oh well, it's not like his bestfriend would actually use it anyway if he didn't want Sehun to retaliate by releasing the many of his own embarrassing texts and derp selfies to his crush, cute drama major Byun Baekhyun. Not like it would do alot though, since the fiesty blonde had already decided he hated the clingy giant after being chased all over campus by him for the past month.

After adding sugar and milk into his cup, Sehun gripped his over-spilling mug and re-entered his room, carefully slipping back into the still-warm sheets. With his full mug of tea in one hand he managed to feel for his phone in the other, finding it in between the rumpled covers. He stabbed at the home button with his thumb and was shocked to find his lockscreen filling up with twitter notifications, even more coming as he sat looking.

Confused, Sehun raised the mug to his lips and took a sip of the scorching drink as he unlocked his phone and expanded his notifications tab.

 

**@KaiOfficial liked your tweet!**

 

**@KaiOfficial and 873 others are now following you!**

 

Sehun promptly spit out his mouthful of earl grey. A fine layer of moisture now coated his phone and sweatpants after the impressive arch had left his lips.

 

No way.  _No way._

Hastily wiping his damp screen on his even damper pants, he managed to recheck his notifications with shaking fingers. They were still there. They were real.

And he felt like eating his entire left arm because out of the literal thousands of tweets he could've seen, Kim Jongin saw his majorly embarrassing  _oppa_ joke tweet.

His phone buzzed once more, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. Cursing as more hot tea spilled out and ran in small rivers down his arm he immediately placed his mug on the bedside table and had enough self-preservation to actually dash to the bathroom and grab a towel. Dabbing at the tea-stained area around his crotch, he flunked back down on the bed to check out the new notifications.

Which turned out to be three new dms from Kim Jongin himself.

An unhumanly noise exited from Sehun's mouth as he rolled off his bed with a thud. It kinda sounded like a dead body landing on the floor, which was basically what he felt at the current moment, really.

He could hear Kyungsoo stirring through the wall so Sehun immediately shut his jaw and ceased his demonic wailing because he was positive that he would be chased down and killed if he managed to actually wake the music student at this time of the night.

He crawled towards the foot of his bed and sidled up against the metal frame, breathing heavily as he contemplated flinging himself into the sun.

Like ripping off a bandaid, he closed his eyes and clicked on the messages, prepared for the worst.

 

**Kim Jongin**

well that was pretty direct but sure, let's do it

i mean only if you want to

(i think we might have to work on the whole 'oppa' thing tho. im not rlly into that concept tbh)

 

Sehun's head explodes.

 

**sehunnie**

oh shit

oh my god please dont tell me you took that tweet seriously

bc i wasn't please ur not my oppa i promise holy shit

ignore me

 

**Kim Jongin**

oh..

so you mean you don't actually want to date me?

 

**sehunnie**

YES

wait i mean NO

wait

shit

 

**Kim Jongin**

lol dw im just teasing you

i know what you mean

you're really cute

 

**sehunnie**

kdlfasdfknksdf

did kim jongin just call me cute

i can't believe this is happening

is this real

are you real

 

**Kim Jongin**

i sure hope so

 

**sehunnie**

okay wow um

so you actually want to go on a date with me

for real????

 

**Kim Jongin**

do you think i did all of this as a joke

ofc i do :)))

 

**sehunnie**

just making sure

i still think i might be dreaming

oh well this is a really great dream then

the best i've had

i hope i never wake up

 

**Kim Jongin**

we're having the same dream then :pp

 

**sehunnie**

im oh sehun, btw

 

**Kim Jongin**

hello oh sehun, im kim jongin :D

i think you probably know that already tho lol

where do you live

 

**sehunnie**

wow im getting the stalker vibes

jk

ahhh im in seoul

im living on the university campus atm

 

**Kim Jongin**

lmao says the one who called me 'oppa' first thing

and wow we're really close!!

my dorm is only a couple blocks away

or do you know that already too...

 

**sehunnie**

pls let's never talk about that again

and uh i didn't know actually

do you take me as a saesang

>:c

im not /that/ dedicated

 

**Kim Jongin**

i was just teasing again ;p

are you free tomorrow tho?

wanna hang out?

 

**sehunnie**

i am :)

and okay :)

 

**Kim Jongin**

:)

 

Sehun went to bed that night at 5am with a pounding heart and a new phone number saved in his contacts under  **Jongin-ah (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡.**

 

 

\---

 

 

 

**Kim Jongin @KaiOfficial**

had a great day with @thehun :)

 

 

 

 

**Chanyeollo @pcydelight**

what the hell

 

**Chanyeollo @pcydelight**

okay how did this happen

 

**Chanyeollo @pcydelight**

since the gods have given their approval of sehun's relationship, i really think it's our turn now @byunbaek. what do u say baby

 

 

**Baekhyun @byunbaek**

@PCYdelight please leave me alone before i block you on here too.

 

 

**Chanyeollo @pcydelight**

@byunbaek okay you're still in denial that's fine baby steps

 

**Chanyeollo @pcydelight**

@byunbaek dw i will always wait for you honeybuns <3

 

**Chanyeollo @pcydelight**

@byunbaek this fine piece of ass is here 4 u when u want it ;D

 

 

                                                                   

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH OMG I DON'T EVEN KNOW  
> i honestly wrote this on a whim just then bc i was looking at selfies of sekai and suddenly got super emo. then i remembered a discussion a friend and i were having the other day about the cute interactions sehun and jongin would have with each other online. this was the result.
> 
> this is actually the first fic i've posted here, i hope my shitty writing gave you some form of entertainment lmao. holler at me about sekai or if you just wanna talk about ur feelings on twitter @artificialsehun if you want idk


End file.
